The Flight Back
by Rythmn10
Summary: [one-shot] Usui returns to Japan for the first time after going to England, in order to visit Misaki. An attempt to fill in a day from the gap years left to our imagination in the manga.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Maid-sama in any way. I am just expressing my imagination to fill in the gaps left by the author of the series. :P

* * *

**The Flight Back **

"You... uh... look quite cheerful today!" Misaki rolled her eyes at the statement she heard the second time during this morning. Seriously, it has been only twenty minutes since she arrived at her university and people have already started commenting on her mood. '_What's with people today' _she thought, getting irritated for no reason.

"Err... Let's go to the class, or we will be late" She replied to her classmate who just made a remark on her.

Today Misaki is in ecstasy. She has already completed all her assignments and has gone through all the files of the disciplinary committee for the week. Somehow she was in really high spirits for the past week for her to finish all her work before time; however was reluctant to admit the precise reason that brought this sudden excess motivation to complete all her tasks in advance. She supposed that she can go back to her apartment after attending her lectures and can enjoy a free weekend for herself.

She entered her classroom and headed towards her seat. _'If we get new assignments today for the weekend, I shall complete them here itself before going back to the apartment'. _She was in deep thought, and her determination soared for today as well. She was roused from her reverie by the talk of her professor at the front of the class, and his ugly laugh towards the groaning students; she knew she had to start the new assignment then, if she did not want her weekend to go inefficient.

...

'_Done'_ she looked up from her report and saw the most bothersome person right before her eyes, at the entrance of her classroom; his lips covered in a wicked grin and his eyes glittering with malicious intention.

"What are _YOU_ doing here?" She got to her feet hastily and almost shouted at the person with pure dislike.

"Well well, I expected this kind of greeting but you need to understand that not everyone in this world has time to bother you." He replied wittily. "And whoa, what are you doing all alone in this room? You never had self-awareness, didn't you?" He smirked with pure evilness. Anyone who might have witnessed their conversation could easily deduce that they have a past; but that doesn't mean that this revelation is not a surprise to them. People are astonished when they discover that the famous, demonic discipline in-charge Ayuzawa Misaki, of Kyoto University is acquainted with the one and only future heir of the Igarashi Group, Igarashi Tora.

She decided not to respond to him, and instead started stuffing her things inside her bag, ready to go home. It's been two years since they graduated from high school and she is in Kyoto now for further studies, living all by herself. Former President Igarashi Tora goes to a different University but Kyoto just so happens to be President Igarashi's home town as well. Thereby she gets to see him more often than she expected.

"Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be with your so called boyfriend today?" He out of the blue asked her, getting interested in something that he's sure she had the answer to!

She paused for a second before it clicked.

"What are you talking about? His flight will land tomorrow morning! He will come back to Japan tomorrow." She knows who he is talking about. She knows the person in question by heart and she cannot believe what she is hearing. Is he saying that he has more details about what is happening in their lives then she herself!

Tora Igarashi smirked. "So he didn't even tell you the correct time of his arrival? Is this how you two deal with each other huh?" He looked at his watch and continued. "His flight has probably landed two hours ago, so" He paused before continuing with a devilish smirk, "He is already here".

Misaki stopped in her tracks. Her pupils dilated and her skin went cold. She could not believe what she is hearing. Is he really back in Japan?

President Igarashi faked a laughed at her state and with the intention of disrespecting her further he said, "you guys totally suck!" His each word filled with hatred.

"Igarashi-san! I see you are already here. The meeting room is on the second floor. I apologize for the delay. Let me escort you to the meeting room". A student she recognized as the head of the council, also her senior, dragged the aggravating Igarashi away with him, but she wasn't bothered about that. She can faintly hear president Igarashi talking to her senior while they both were heading towards the stairs but her mind was blank. She just stood there in astonishment, with her bag strap falling from her shoulder, watching them go away.

'_Why wouldn't he tell me if he is already back in Japan right now'_ Her breathing rose as inhaling the air was oddly proving to be a difficult task; she was feeling weak. She sat back into her chair as her legs started trembling. She didn't know why it was affecting her so much but she didn't want to dwell onto her feelings. She knew he was coming back, he told her, and she clearly remembered that he said that he will come to Japan on Saturday morning, which is tomorrow. Then why would he not tell her the correct date and time of his arrival.

It's been two years since she last saw him face to face. She didn't want to handle another day away from him knowing that he is not on the other side of the world, across the ocean, but somewhere near, in the same country as her. Did he have things to do that he can't discuss with her? Her mind was filled with questions and suddenly she wanted to beat someone. She was getting mad.

...

Misaki watched through the window of the bus, the hustle bustle of the streets. It was near dusk with the sky growing dark in the distance. She could see people going back and forth, some walking fast and some walking slow. Some were excited to finally go back home after a long day and some were drained enough to not even know if they were going in the right direction of their destination. Her apartment was just 20 minutes walk away from her university but today she did not feel like walking and decided that it's fine to take the bus once in a while. She decided that she won't think about him anymore but her brain did not agree with her! The whole bus ride to her apartment was spent in rising anger. She started making logical conclusions.

_'Is this why I received no call this morning but just a good morning message'_ she thought. _'It's rare for him to not to call'_. It's rare but she didn't think too much of it since she was expecting to see him the next day anyway.

She didn't remember when the bus reached her stop. She didn't remember when she got down the bus, but when she found herself standing in front of her apartment building, she felt another jolt. _'What if President Igarashi was lying to me?'_ though she decided to avoid the topic, but couldn't help herself from over-thinking. _'It's better if President Igarashi was lying to me, because if that idiot alien was the one who lied, then I will beat the crap out of him!'_ She was again in raging anger and a passerby was easily able to sense her evil aura, as he decided to stay away.

'_Why am I even thinking about him? I don't care about whatever he does. He is an idiot'_. She reached her bag and started searching for her keys while ascending the stairs on the way to her apartment. The books in her bag came in her view, her mind unconsciously making calculations and stressing to magically find a task, which might have been forgotten earlier. She grabbed her keys after shifting her books to the side, and at the same time, arrived at the top of the stairs. She took the turn which leads to her apartment while rearranging her books in the same way as they were earlier. She directed her gaze towards her apartment door and suddenly her world came to a halt; one hand inside her bag and the other clinging on to her keys, she found herself unable to move any further.

There was a pair of green eyes, staring right back at her.

He was squatting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall at the side of her apartment door, and his luggage on his other side. He smiled at her with half lidded eyes and suddenly her breathing doubled.

Misaki remained frozen in her state as he got up while dusting the part of his back which was pressed against the wall and started approaching her. There was a warm smile on his face as he came into her personal space and took her into his arms.

"I missed you so much" He whispered in her ears while crushing her into his arms. Her throat went dry and shivers ran down her spine as she stood there, unable to process anything. Her mind was blank but her heart was overflowing with happiness as her breathing doubled when he pressed his lips lightly at the side of her head above her ears.

"Usui..." She was on the verge of tears when she forced herself to speak. She had been waiting for this moment from the time they separated, to chase their careers and to build a better future. Two years ago he went to England to carry out his further studies after high school and also to directly face his family problems. They both settled on long distance relationship status after that, but they couldn't stop themselves from yearning for each other. She wrapped her arms around him which made him tighten his hold on her.

They stayed into each others' arms for a very long moment without saying anything. They both were aware of the importance this moment held in their lives. He swayed with her while squeezing her to oblivion; it brought smiles on both of their faces. He released her from his arms to give her a peck on her lips, which is when things got difficult for him.

She bonked his head harshly before he could kiss her.

"Ow... I'm wondering why I didn't expect this." He said with a pained expression and one hand on the part of his head which took the wrath of his girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming today instead of tomorrow? President Igarashi has to tell me that!" Her anger was back.

Now this took him by surprise. "President Igarashi?" He was not ready to deal with this new information. He was already not happy with the distance they had to withstand, but the fact, his rival Igarashi Tora who was definitely interested in his girlfriend gets to meet her more often than he himself, did not give him a good feeling.

Misaki after seeing the lost expression on his face replied, "He came to my University today for some work and was outside my classroom when I saw him, and he asked me about you!" She continued when he sighed. "He told me that your flight has already landed two hours ago. Where were you all this time?" Misaki walked past him towards her apartment door and unlocked it.

"I never told him; also you are forgetting that the nearest airport is more than an hour away from here. I have been waiting for half an hour outside this door since I arrived here from the airport." He saw her entering her house as she took his luggage along inside. He went after her but stopped right at her door, suddenly unsure of everything. He could see her arranging his bag but it felt like all this was a dream. He noticed that she had grown a little taller and he was also aware that there was a slight increase in her chest size from when he hugged her. They had loitered in his apartment before he went to England, but it's been so long since they were alone in the same residence that it almost felt like the first time.

"Come in" she murmured, while looking sideways at him, with a crimson tint glowing on her cheeks as she got conscious of his stare. It was past dusk and lights were springing up along the roadside. She switched on the lights as he came inside, closing the door behind him. This all felt like a dream. She wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to just hold him. She tried to calm her nerves and took deeper and slower breaths. "You must be tired after the long flight. You can use the washroom there to freshen up." She said while pointing towards the washroom.

He followed her directions like a lost child and went towards the washroom. He emerged into the kitchen after a quick shower and came face to face to her back in the kitchen.

"You still destroy the bunny apples" he whispered into her ears with a hint of laughter.

Misaki momentarily got startled at his sudden proximity, as the Goosebumps rose on her skin.

"What are you doing sneaking around like that!" she almost shouted in his face, before she composed herself and tried to focus on her task of cutting the apples.

He encircled his arms around her from behind and rested his chin at the top of her head, with his hands, crossing at her front and caressing her shoulders. She blushed hard at his advances but didn't resist. She missed him a lot. She was feeling ecstatic from the point he told her that he will soon come to Japan and visit her. Even the people from her university noticed her cheerfulness.

He kissed her at the top of her head which is when she decided to ignore this bubbly feeling in her stomach. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming today?"She grumbled as she gave in to her curiosity.

"It was actually unplanned." He spoke as he tightened his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She shuddered when she felt his wet hair on her skin. "I finished everything earlier than expected so I took the next flight available." He mumbled while his lips lightly touched the exposed skin of her neck.

They both froze for a second before Usui kissed her more firmly on the side of her neck. Shivers ran down her spine and she unconsciously heaved a soft sigh. He started leaving soft kisses against her neck, tracing up to her jawline and then to her cheek. Misaki completely stopped cutting the Apples as her mind went blank and her breath came to a halt. His one hand took the knife away from her hands, while his other hand cupped her cheeks as he tilted her head in order to kiss her directly on her lips. Misaki turned herself entirely towards him, as Usui overpowered her senses while their lips met.

Misaki felt weak in her knees as she was now completely trapped between Usui and the kitchen counter. She clutched the back of his shirt tightly in one hand and grasped his upper arm from other hand, for support. When was the last time he kissed her like this? It was of course before he went to England, which was two years ago. They never realized the feeling of solitude they had been experiencing for the past two years, until today; and they both were determined to make the maximum of his visit, to gather strength for the upcoming years in solitude. He stepped forward while pulling her closer by her waist, as their kiss was in no way slow and soft. They rather kissed hungrily.

They were pressed tightly against each other when the door bell rang. They both broke away as they breathed heavily, suddenly realizing the need for air. He was about to kiss her back, completely ignoring the doorbell when she pushed him away with her face glowing in the dark shade of red. "It's food. I should get it!" She ran out of the kitchen door towards the apartment entrance, and Usui just stood there, near the kitchen counter, his mind unable to function. After standing for a minute or so he took two long strides towards the kitchen entrance and leaned on the door frame, as he directed his gaze at Misaki arranging food on the plates, with a soft look in his eyes. He blushed when he realized that Misaki was finally in his arms and she responded with equal passion. Her acceptance and touch is all what he wished for at the moment as he wanted to assure himself that this all is not a dream.

"Let's eat. I ordered food since I don't want to kill you with my cooking after your long flight." She said while bringing his attention back to the earth. He went towards her and sat in front of his plate, ready to eat, as he was already starving.

"I would die happily in your hands if you allow me to lick you." He cheekily commented.

"STOP TALKING NONSENSE YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!" Misaki got flustered and she was unable to stop herself from shouting at him.

"Ahh... I missed Japanese food." Usui took a bite of the food while watching her.

Misaki averted her eyes from his and decided to ignore him for the reason that her cheeks were getting hotter in his presence. She dug into her food as she was aware of his eyes on her. They both ate in silence for sometime before she could not cope up with his staring pastime any longer.

"STOP STARING YOU IDIOT" She yelled at him.

"He he I was just looking" His eyes smoldered in mischief as he enjoyed triggering her.

"Anyway let's eat fast? Where are you going to stay tonight? We have to look for a hotel for you." Suddenly the atmosphere changed. He focused on his food instead of replying to her and Misaki noticed the change in his disposition but didn't say anything.

"Let me stay with you!" She was about to get up and dispose off the emptied plates into the kitchen sink when he finally replied to her previous question.

"What?"

"I have come from England because I wanted to spend some time with you! Let me sleep with you!" His statement made her hair stand up at the back of her neck as she blushed hard at the other implication his declaration could indicate. She knew that he didn't mean anything explicit but couldn't help herself from reprimanding him.

"WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED THING ARE YOU SAYING? ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" She yelled at him. "And no. You can't stay here."

"I promise I won't do anything to you." He pleaded expecting her to agree on his demand.

"I'm capable of protecting myself. Now let's go and find you a hotel to spend the night at."

"But what's the point when I'm not going to stay there, but here, with you?" He challenged her.

...

Few minutes later he was standing outside her apartment door with his luggage as she threw him out. He was staring at her door as if the poor door will get intimidated by his stare and would magically open itself.

"Fine! I will spend the night here outside your door!" He said in a little higher volume though he knew that Misaki was not much far away from the door herself.

As soon as Misaki closed the door, she was unsure of everything. She stood still, facing the door. She was once more away from him and this time she strongly believed that she was being unreasonable. It was just that she realized it too late. At the moment when there was a door between them, she wanted to go back on her words and wanted to allow him to stay at her apartment, so that they can be together once again. Also if Usui said that he is going to spend the night outside her door, then there is a high possibility that he would do so. He has done it in the past and nothing could stop him if he gets persistent.

Misaki wavered. There were too many reasons that signaled her to open the door for him, but she found herself unable to move.

"I'm here only for a week Misa. After that I have to go back." That sentence broke her stance. He said it in a much lower voice than earlier, as if he himself was not sure if he wanted her to listen or not. But she clearly heard him; moreover she successfully detected the pain in his sentence, the pain she was not sure emerged from his heart or from her own heart.

She opened the door for him.

"I have to go back to England and I don't know when there will be another opportunity to have this pleasure of seeing you." He continued in the same tone while gazing intensely into her eyes. "Or touching you." His words were strong and brought strong emotions from within her. She saw the hurt in his eyes and she was sure that her own eyes reflected the same damage, as he spread his arms with a light smile, to invite her into a hug.

And she complied easily. They both took the step forward and wrapped their arms around each other.

They stayed into each others' embrace for sometime before she said, "I don't have an extra mattress."

"Is this your way of indirectly inviting me to your bed?" He laughed playfully as she sulked.

"Shut up."

x-x-x

* * *

**A.N.:** So how was it? Did you all like it? This is a thank you gift for all the readers who made time to read my previous one-shot and liked it. Thank you so much xoxo. I really hope that you all like this one as well. Please tell me your views on this?


End file.
